Elysia Aesion
Elysia Euryale Aesion, The All Devouring Shadow is an arcane assassin and talented sorceress from Clan Aesion, who possesses many great skills. She is the daughter of the nearly legendary wizard Ryner Aesion with his second wife, the arcane assassin Felicia Aesion. She is a sibling to Felrhys, Lucian, Erienne, Elena and Eivana Aesion Biography Elysia Aesion is the third child of Ryner Aesion, born of his second wife Felicia. She possessed a determined personality even as a child, and was very competitive in learning, constantly seeking to better herself through learning. Elysia was regarded as the weakest child her father had, since she wasn't noted to have the highest circuit count nor was she the physically fittest. She also seemed to lack most of her skin pigments, and was quite sickly as a baby. Still, Elysia never gave up, and what she lacked in physical strength, resilience or magical talent, she made up for with sheer intelligence and determination. She practiced her magic and swordplay day and night to reach a greater skill level. Eventually, Elysia strengthened herself to the point she was easily the physically most capable of her sisters, and she knew enough combat magic to do a lot of damage through spellcasting. Elysia, like her two elder siblings, attended a top rated Mage Academy. She was not part of any clubs as she was always absent, and in fact she only passed because of her high grades, as she didn't fulfill the enrollment requirement due to missing at least half the time in school. Elysia did exceedingly well in school, despite always missing lessons due to illness. She consistently ranks among the top of her class and even batch, although she never really makes it as the best of the best. She is also capable of playing a few musical instruments. Elysia did obtain the qualifications to be an Archmage at a Mage Academy. She attained this as a 20 year old, which show her talent. As an adult, despite her extreme qualifications for someone of her age and high talent for magic, Elysia cannot find work as no one wants to hire such a sickly person. She cannot really help with housework either. Thus, all Elysia does is laze around at home and leech off society and her parents. Personality and Appearance Elysia is an enigma - she is known to be exceedingly pleasant and friendly around others, and generally gives of an impression of airheadedness, despite her rather dark dress sense and sometimes daunting appearance. She is very nice to her siblings, and she generally tries to help out, although her weak constitution often prevents her from doing so. However, Elysia is also known to enjoy tricking her younger sisters if she can, and she also enjoys "judging" people from afar by staring at them and passing remarks, not all of which are compliments. Elysia is known to be by nature very competitive, and she strives to excel in what she can excel in. Elysia therefore overcame her sickness to become an extremely powerful mage and very skilled swordswoman, although she is still limited by her constitution. During any combat situation, perhaps due to this drive to win, Elysia seems to gain another personality - she is cold, silent and introverted. All she cares about in combat is to kill the enemy, and this manifests even when she is fighting her siblings in mock combat. Elysia is known to worry a lot about finding a job as she is still unemployed due to her constant sickness. She is known to worry about all sorts of things, such as whether she can get married or not, and whether she can take care of children assuming she got married. Elysia is known to be quite independent, and doesn't like people to think she is weak due to her sickness. However, Elysia is also known to take advantage of her sickness to get people to do things for her if she is too lazy to do it herself. Appearance wise, Elysia possesses an icy beauty, with her long, unstyled silver hair, and porcelain skin, which is extremely fair, and unrealistically smooth. She has a pair of glittery reddish irises in her large eyes, and otherwise very delicate and soft features. Her beauty is complimented by her nearly flawless figure, despite the fact she isn't very well endowed, with just enough to give a deep cleavage. Elysia also seems to lack muscle mass, despite her inhuman strength. Powers and Abilities Elysia's powers and abilities are mostly unknown, other than the fact she can travel and react at speeds well beyond a normal human, thus making the world appear to her like slow motion. This suggests that Elysia is capable of using reinforcement magic in order to enhance her fighting capacity to a higher level. Elysia in fact possesses great talent in reinforcement, and physically she is greater than many other mages. Elysia, as an Aesion clan mage, has a good grasp over electrical and magnetic magic forms. Her exact level of proficiency is unknown, but she can discharge multiple high intensity lightning blasts that cause explosions within a short timeframe. Elysia is also probably a skilled atmosphere magic user. Elysia also has a good grasp over the use of shadow magic, and can manifest a dark aura to use shadow abilities like teleportation, warding, invisibility, doppelgangers and shadow tendrils. Her ability in this area isn't well known but it probably places her as a high tier shadow magic user, as she can use it as her primary combat magic despite her ability in electrokinetic magic. Elysia can use her father's infamous Death Grip, allowing her to instantly kill almost anyone, and for those not instantly killed, all they can do is to thrash around in agony as they face inevitable death. This proves she has Vitakinetic Circuits in her body and probably will live very long, despite always having sickness of some sort. Elysia is able to use a form of telekinesis to control her chain blade's movement, and she is also extremely proficient at fighting with dual swords, single sword and unarmed. She also seems to possess unrealistic levels of strength and reflexes. When Elysia is angry, her powers generate immense spiritual pressure which can be felt - people around her feel a suffocating air descend on them. As a descendant of the Seraphs, Elysia is also a Seraph and is thus able to use all their abilities, such as her ability to manifest a pair of feathered white wings. Her very high magical affinity might therefore stem from her unusual ancestry. Equipment Elysia's sword is known as Nightwinder, the Soulless Black Blade. It is a completely black longsword, and is almost indestructible. The sword is a spirit sword, and can reconstruct its blade instantaneously from the hilt or by rejoining sections. The weapon can also release black crescents of energy and its blade can return to a form of corrosive, damaging winds of darkness. The blade can control negative energies, interacting well with Elysia's ability to produce dark energies. Nightwinder has the following techniques: * Nightwinder: Dissolving Edge - Nightwinder's most basic technique, by filling the sword with mana and firing a cutting wave of corrosive energy which cuts through enemies. * Nightwinder: Corrosion Maw - Nightwinder releases a bullet like blast of shadowy energy with a stab that explodes on contact with anything, releasing a toxic, corrosive wind that strongly burns anything it touches with chemical burns. * Nightwinder: Acidic Whip - Nightwinder's blade is converted into a spiral of corrosive winds, turning it into a whip sword that can strike from any direction, and even split into nine blades. The spiralling winds cause slashing damage and poison opponents. * Nightwinder: Caustic Miasma Release '''- Nightwinder's blade dissipates into corrosive mist as it is swung around, poisoning everything it comes into contact, and leaving corrosive mist everywhere around the wielder. * '''Nightwinder: Caustic Misama Return - Nightwinder's blade reforms, and the miasma flows along the paths the sword has drawn, slashing everything they pass through with horrific damage as the blade is reformed by force. It can rip miasma out from the lungs of those who have breathed it in. * Nightwinder: Dissolving Blade - Nightwinder destroys its blade by firing it out towards an opponent as shattering crystal shards. This attack slashes an opponent all over with the toxic, cursed blade. The hilt of Nightwinder is left over after this attack. * Nightwinder: Reversal of Dissolution - Nightwinder instantly creates a new blade from the hilt. It will displace everything in the path of the created blade, giving it absolute piercing power against anything. Used to surprise opponents. * Soulless Black Dusk Nightwinder: Solver of the Life Equation - The ultimate technique of Nightwinder. Elysia stabs the blade into the ground and it releases a massive blast of toxic miasma that is highly corrosive around her. The miasma then begins to spiral like a hurricane, soon forming a slashing tornado of air blades that cut and poison everything in the large effect radius. The wind around Elysia is so strong, most people are torn to shreds even before the poison takes effect to kill them. Elysia also carries a pair of wakazashis, which she has to always repair or replace, and a blade on a chain. Elysia wears armor plated robes, along with a hooded cloak. All her gear is black, and she normally hides the upper half of her face with her hood. Trivia * Elysia's appearance draws heavy inspiration from Suigintou of Rozen Maiden and Zero from Drakengard III. She wears very different clothes, though, and her hair is of a lighter shade. * Elysia is a full blooded Seraph, as Seraph blood does not dilute with generations. * Elysia's name contrasts its origin from Elysium, the Greek Paradise, to her second name Euryale, one of the monstrous Gorgon Sisters. This is done to suggest her kind normal self in contrast to her vindictive self in combat. It is also done to emphasize her fallen angel like nature. * Elysia's blade on a chain is based on Hei's dagger from Darker than Black * Elysia walks the path of Arcana, not Shadow, despite the fact she is thought of as an assassin archetype. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters